


Bits and Pieces

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst chooses the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

Amethyst licked her lips. "I am telling you, this stuff is great. You are going to love it."

Connie looked away from her. "If you say so."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst stepped forward, positioning her body to block her path. "Do you mean to tell me that you've lived in Beach City for a couple of years now and still haven't tried fry bits?"

"Well, to be honest, no." She shrugged. "Steven always made them sound amazing, though I never understood it. Still, it can't be bad to try them."

"He and I know first hand how great that this stuff is."

Connie nodded. "If you say so." She looked down to the book in her hands. "Thank you for inviting me to this, Amethyst."

"Oh, it's nothing." She winked. "I had to invite you on a date sometime."

Connie's cheeks warmed. It was weird to think that they were this way. Before she had befriended Steven and the rest of the gems, she had never even imagined making friends. A romantic relationship? That had never even happened in one of her fantasies.

For a while, Steven had a crush on her. It had taken a bit of explaining on Connie's part that she just wanted to be friend's, and Steven understood. They still were friends, and Connie was truly glad to know him.

"There it is!" Amethyst pointed to the fry place. "We better hurry to beat the crowd!" She took off running.

Connie continued her leisurely pace; there was no actual crowd coming.

By the time she got caught up to Amethyst, the gem had started eating. "They had lots today. We definitely missed the crowd, but we still reaped our reward."

Silently, Connie reached out and grabbed some bits.

"Mmm," she commented. "You know, these are actually pretty good."

"I told you!" She held the cardboard tray of bits out. "There's definitely more where that came from."


End file.
